Mon rêve s'éveille dans la mort
by moudounou
Summary: Une version revisitée de la relation entre Shinrei et Luciole.
1. L'enfance est si brève

**Mon rêve s'éveille dans la mort**

**Chapitre 1: L'enfance est si brève**

_Je tenais mon bébé dans mes bras, sa tête reposant contre mon sein. Il avait parfois des spasmes et souvent il poussait des gémissements semblables à des miaulements. Souvent aussi, il était sur le sol, le crâne explosé et la cervelle répandue en auréole autour de ce qui ressemblait à une tête. Malgré cela, il continuait à hurler et ses cris persistaient dans mon esprit longtemps après que mes visions d'horreur se soient effacées. Je le serrais alors plus fort contre moi et je m'asseyais en quelque endroit de peur de trébucher, de peur de le lâcher pour de bon.  
Je l'élève comme des parents le font. Je change ses couches, le nourris, lui apprend à marcher et parler. Je le fais voler comme un père et lui chante des berceuses comme une mère. C'est moi encore qui tente de le calmer des nuits durant.  
Je suis son père, sa mère, mais il n'est finalement que mon petit frère. Quant à moi, je n'ai que 5 ans._

La première fois qu'il pleura, le réflexe de Shinreï fut de lui tendre son nounours. Quand les petits doigts l'ont agrippé et que les cris ont soudain cessé, le grand frère comprit et voulut le lui reprendre. Mais pour lui, il était ses parents, il était un adulte. Shinreï abandonna la peluche et Luciole se rendormie sa bouche collée contre son oreille décousue.  
L'enfance de son grand frère fut le cadeau de Luciole pour son entrée dans le monde.

Un jour Luciole passa la matinée à tenter d'attraper les nuages, enchaînant ses chutes de plus en plus régulièrement. Shinreï le laissait faire, amusé. Mais lorsque son frère revint vers lui, le garçon aux cheveux blancs lui fit une terrible révélation : ces masses blanches étaient gorgées d'eau.  
Luciole déclara platement qu'il haïssait l'eau et en profita pour tenter de carboniser son frère. Par la suite, il bouda toute la journée, ignorant Shinreï, même lorsque celui-ci l'appelait Keikoku pour le taquiner.  
Tandis que le plus jeune des frères demeurait les yeux dans le vague, l'aîné murmura que les nuages représentaient une forme de liberté auquelle il aspirait. Luciole ne cilla pas. Pourtant le soir, il vint voir son frère dans sa chambre et lui dit encore bougon :  
« Je finirais par les attraper ces nuages et alors je t'en offrirai un. »

_Qu'as-tu fait ? Tu t'es juste donné la peine de naître  
__et sans plus attendre, tu m'as pris ma place, traître !  
__Petit frère bébé, tu l'ignorais, mais pour ça j'ai commencé,  
__plus fort que tout, j'ai commencé à te détester._


	2. Douce liberté

**Mon rêve s'éveille dans la mort**

**Chapitre 2 : Douce liberté ...**

Shinreï venait d'avoir 10 ans, Luciole à peine 5 et leur père était mort deux jours plus tôt. Un peu en avance, mais c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'il leur ai fait à ce jour. De nombreux Mibu, qu'aucun des frères ne connaissaient, vinrent les voir.  
_Ils étaient sans doute des amis de ce salopard.  
_Quelque fois, ils demandaient aux deux frères pourquoi ils ne pleuraient jamais. Luciole répondait qu'il détestait l'eau ainsi que les faibles et Shinreï qu'il ne voulait pas creuser des sillons. Les gens ne disaient plus rien et s'en allaient.  
_Après tout, ils ne peuvent comprendre nos raisons.  
_Le corps du père s'était transformé en poussière lorsqu'il était mort. C'est ainsi que disparaissent fatalement les Mibu. De cette manière, il n'y a aucun cimetière dans le pays et ça leur permet de se faire passer pour des immortels auprès des autres peuples.  
« L'eau ne peut pas causer autant de dégâts sur un cadavre. Le feu lui en est capable parce que le feu c'est le plus puissant. » Lâcha Luciole à son frère en ricanant.  
Shinreï avait toujours envie de le noyer lorsqu'il lui parlait si stupidement.

Quelques jours plus tard, les deux frères partirent sans se retourner. Ils finirent par quitter ces terres damnées, suivant l'exemple de l'ex-sage et du démon aux yeux rouges rubis. Sans leur père pour les surveiller, ils pensaient s'en aller sans que se soit su.  
_Quelle naïveté !_  
_Mais à vouloir ainsi voler de ses propres ailes et atteindre le soleil, l'atterrissage peut être mortel._

Le ciel avait commencé à gémir lorsque les deux enfants trouvèrent un refuge. Ils n'avaient pas encore quitté la forêt et les vents menaçants les avaient dissuadé de le faire pendant la nuit.  
Shinreï et Luciole, assis dans le fond de la grotte, ne pouvaient qu'entendre les roulements de tambour et les projectiles que lançaient les astres sur la Terre. Néanmoins, si leur tanière les protégeait du déluge, son inclinaison finit par permettre à la boue de s'infiltrer. Luciole se recula devant ce serpent perverti qui progressait silencieusement. Le petit garçon eut un hoquet de surprise quand le reptile boueux s'approcha de son pied et il se heurta au genou de son frère. Celui-ci le prit dans ses bras et Luciole se recroquevilla de manière à ce qu'aucune partie de son corps ne toucha le sol.  
Le contact de la peau brûlante contre la sienne fit frissonner Shinreï. L'aîné sentait le coeur de son frère cogner contre ses côtes et sa respiration réchauffer sa gorge.  
Des éclairs zébrèrent l'immensité noire au-dessus d'eux et une lumière blanche vint frapper les parois de la grotte.  
« Regarde ! Dis Shinreï en forçant un peu son cadet à se détourner de son kimono. - Cette lumière vient de traits blanc qui tombent verticalement du ciel. Ca s'appelle des éclairs et lorsqu'ils s'abattent sur un combustible, ils se transforment en feu. »  
Dans l'obscurité, Shinreï ne discernait plus les traits de son frère, mais son coeur et sa respiration s'apaisèrent peu à peu. Il y eu un flash d'opaline et un bref instant, on vit les dents de Luciole briller sur ses lèvres.  
« Tu vois que l'eau et le feu peuvent s'allier, tout du moins se supporter, et donner naissance à une vraie puissance.» Souffla le garçon aux cheveux blancs au creux de l'oreille de Luciole.

L'oeil épuisé, les cheveux par-dessus la tête et un filet de bave dégoulinant d'une bouche entrouverte ; Shinreï venait de se réveiller. Il se leva avec une rapidité qu'il aurait souhaitait faire passer pour de l'entrain et retomba plus vite encore. Avec fureur, le garçon rejeta sur son crâne les mèches blanches qui barraient son front. Son souffle devint fou à mesure que les cheveux s'emmêlaient de plus en plus. Il poussa un grognement enragé et finit par renoncer à mettre de l'ordre sur sa tête.  
En s'agenouillant, il comprit la raison de sa chute : la boue séchée avait emprisonné certaines parties de son kimono durant son sommeil. Le jeune garçon tira sur ses habits, mais seules ses manches se dégagèrent. Il tira une deuxième fois. Rien ne bougea. Une troisième fois, toujours rien. Accroupie, il saisit la jambe du kimono à 2 mains et se mit à forcer sur ses bras en même temps que de sautiller sur place. Les traits crispés par l'effort et la colère se transformèrent en un sourire lorsque enfin le tissu céda en un craquement sonore.  
Le deuxième son fut cependant nettement moins agréable à reconnaître. La tête de Shinreï venait de heurter une stalactite. La boule de rage qui s'était formée au creux de son estomac explosa et avant de comprendre que ça faisait mal, le garçon avait déjà mis plusieurs coups de poing à la matraque improvisée de la grotte.  
« Shinreï, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »  
Luciole se tenait devant l'entrée et Shinreï le rejoignit, sa crise de nerf étant passé subitement. Le cadet entraîna son frère dehors. Il glissa sa main dans celle de l'aîné, mais il la retira rapidement et contempla un moment le sang sur ses doigts. Puis, il gémit visiblement écoeuré et frotta sa main sur le sol, accumulant les saletés dans sa paume au lieu de s'en débarrasser. Il se remit à geindre alors et commença à frotter ses yeux.  
« Oh non, non, ne fais pas ça ! Ca va être pire. »  
Shinreï posa un genou au sol pour se mettre à la hauteur de son petit frère. Celui-ci se tût et l'aîné compris alors quel grand frère il devait avoir sous les yeux. Luciole l'avait toujours connu plus ou moins pudique et soigné, or aujourd'hui ses vêtements étaient déchirés par endroits et boueux par d'autres. De plus, ses cheveux immaculés étaient désormais tachés de sang.  
Luciole approcha ses doigts du front de son aîné, sépara en deux les cheveux qui lui cachaient le visage et les ramena sur ses tempes, sans pour autant les lâcher. Shinreï lui fit une grimace et le cadet referma prestement les mèches, tel des rideaux, en gloussant. Puis tout doucement, le plus âgé le sentit les rouvrir et approcher sa tête. Shinreï avait fermé les yeux, ainsi lorsque le front de Luciole toucha le sien, il émit un « bouh » sonore et releva ses paupières brusquement. Le petit frère se rejeta en arrière, surpris, et poussa un cri strident. Il fit basculer Shinreï sur le côté et en profita pour s'enfuir en rigolant. Mais il hurla véritablement de rire lorsque son aîné le poursuivit en rampant comme le serpent de la nuit précédente.  
Shinreï le rattrapa et après que Luciole lui ai sauter sur l'échine ; ils se retrouvèrent tous deux étendus par terre. L'aîné sur le dos avec son bras droit perpendiculaire à son corps et paume contre terre. Le cadet sur le ventre et coincé sous le bras de Shinreï. Tandis que Luciole se tortillait pour se libérer, l'autre garçon le regardait faire en contenant un fou rire. Le plus jeune lutta pour faire passer sa tête et quand il y parvint ce fut pour effectuer plusieurs roulades avant de s'arrêter. Shinreï riait, tant et si bien qu'il fut obligé de s'appuyer contre un arbre pour se relever. Luciole lui lança un regard noir, puis se retira très dignement. Il fit un pas, le vent agita les feuilles au-dessus de lui et les gouttes de pluie restantes lui tombèrent sur la tête. Le petit garçon poussa un glapissement et revint vers Shinreï.  
« Et tu veux être un solitaire ? » Le railla celui-ci.  
Luciole sauta dans les bras de son grand frère et ce dernier lui essuya une traînée d'eau qui dégoulinait de sa pommette.  
« Moi, je déteste l'eau. » Murmura le cadet.

_Il hurlait avant d'abattre ses poings, tu hurlais pour qu'il cesse ses coups.  
__Mes larmes gravaient alors des sillons en travers de mes joues.  
__De ce père, de notre père, longtemps j'ai voulu te préserver.  
__J'ai en le coeur lourd, pardonne-moi mais je commence à te détester._


	3. quand tu nous fuis !

**Mon rêve s'éveille dans la mort**

**Chapitre 3 : quand tu nous fuis !**

**« **Quel idiot tu fais ! Tu es vraiment borné. Hurla Shinreï à l'encontre de son frère.  
- Vraiment ? Pourtant je ne m'appelle Shinrei.  
- Ca fait 2 jours que tu n'as pas pissé, que tu n'as pas bu, que tu ne t'es pas lavé et que tu ne veux pas bougé parce que tu as peur de suer. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce que tu n'aimes pas l'eau. »  
Luciole se leva brusquement, manifestement pour protester, mais ses yeux roulèrent soudain dans leurs orbites et son corps s'écroula. Shinreï le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne frappe le sol et plaça sa tête sur ses genoux. Puis il lui versa quelques gouttes d'eau dans la bouche. Luciole repris instantanément ses esprits et frappa la main au-dessus de ses lèvres.  
« De l'eau ! Tu aurais pu me donner du saké.  
- Et où veux-tu que j'en trouve, crétin ? »  
Le cadet se remit sur ses pieds et tapa dans un caillou, en maugréant.  
« Tu sais que tu as besoin de l'eau pour vivre. En plus, elle représente plus de 75 de ton corps. »  
Luciole répète le chiffre avec étonnement et se tâta les jambes puis les bras.  
« Laisses tomber. Chez toi ; l'endroit le plus liquéfié c'est ta cervelle. » Lui lança son aîné.  
L'autre cessa tout mouvement, puis s'approcha de son frère, et en désignant le soleil, il lui hurla juste dans l'oreille.  
« Et ça aussi c'est utile pour vivre, non ? Eh ben, c'est que du feu. »  
Et il tira la langue et s'en alla. Shinreï resta silencieux, indécis et songeant combien il pouvait détester son frère parfois.  
Au bout de quelques secondes seulement, Luciole appela son frère d'une voix plaintive et Shinreï lui demanda où il se trouvait.  
La réponse se fit entendre, seulement elle venait d'une voix étrangère. Un homme gigantesque avec des cheveux immaculés comme ceux de Shinreï se trouvait en face de l'aîné. Il tenait Luciole par le col de son kimono à plus d'un mètre du sol. Ce dernier gigotait énergiquement, lui lançait des insultes et essayait vainement de le toucher.  
« Repose-moi tout de suite espèce de touffe de balai. »  
L'homme le jeta quelques mètres plus loin et Shinreï se précipita vers son frère. Celui-ci voulu se ruer sur l'étranger et son grand frère le retint tant bien que mal, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne ferait pas le poids.  
« Luciole, calmes-toi ! Luciole ! Luciole ! Luc ... **Keikoku** !  
- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça !  
- Si tu crois que c'est le moment de se disputer. »  
L'inconnu les interrompit:  
« Effectivement, il vaudrait mieux vous réconciliez et ainsi partir en paix. »  
Shinreï répéta les trois derniers en bredouillant.  
« Les traîtres mibus expient leur faute en donnant leur vie. »

_A vouloir voler de ses propres ailes et atteindre le soleil, l'atterrissage peut être mortel._

Le Roi Rouge lui-même pardonnait aux deux enfants et leur offrait un choix terrible : la mort ou un pacte de sang.  
Les deux frères choisirent de signer le pacte et en ces termes il fut rédigé :  
_ « L'un de vous, vouera sa vie aux Mibu. S'il passait outre ou qu'il se suicida, son frère mourrait.  
L'autre, par contre accédera à la liberté, mais ne pourra plus jamais aimer son frère.  
Vous serez séparés jusqu'à ce que vos souvenirs de votre enfance ensemble s'effacent de vos esprits. »_

Le pacte ne spécifiait pas qui aurait quel rôle mais ceux-ci se décidèrent d'emblée.

Leurs chemins furent ainsi séparés et Shinreï fut le seul à en pleurer pendant des années. Il aurait voulu expliquer les raisons de leur fuite à l'étranger. Celui-ci devint son maître et aujourd'hui encore il n'a toujours pas compris. Pour Shinreï, ce n'était seulement franchir les murs dorés des Mibu. Après tout, on peut sortir de sa cage sans pour autant se sentir libre. Mais les idéaux restèrent dans la tête du garçon, incapable alors de les exprimer.

_Sans orgueil, je me dis que j'aurais voulu avoir un grand frère.  
__Par infortune, c'est moi qui l'ai été ; en tout cas jusqu'à hier.  
__On part à deux, on revient de notre côté; c'est certain tu vas m'oublier  
__Maintenant, mon coeur redevient lourd, je commence à te détester._


	4. La haine ou l'oubli

**Mon rêve s'éveille dans la mort**

**Chapitre 4 : La haine ou l'oubli **

Je me rappelle d'un jour où tu m'as demandé comment je percevais le paradis. Je t'ai simplement répondu que nous étions déjà des Dieux. Si j'avais poursuivi cette conversation, peut-être cela nous aurait-il donné une forme de complicité. Mais je n'ai plus à me voiler la face aujourd'hui. On ne s'entendait pas trop mal, on s'aimait bien même ; comme la majorité des frères, je suppose. Mais il n'y avait pas entre nous de sentiment d'amitié. Nos disputes frôlaient le continuel et nos silences l'indifférence. Je pensais que le temps adoucirait nos humeurs et nos relations, mais il est probable que jamais nous ne nous serions adressé une parole si nous n'avions pas été frères.  
Nous n'étions pas près à mourir ensemble, alors nous avons accepté le pacte sans hésiter.  
Pourtant, ces quelques jours de liberté dans la forêt sont des moments que j'ai adoré partager avec toi, Luciole. Je me demande souvent quelle vie on aurait eu si les Mibu ne nous avaient pas retrouvé. Quelle aurait été notre relation surtout.  
Je m'interroge, mais je n'aime pas imaginé qu'on aurait pu être heureux et devenir des amis. Dans mes nuits solitaires sans ta respiration pour me bercer, je sers l'oreiller entre mes poings et mes dents. Ca me fait trop mal de ressasser le passé, alors je préfère oublier.

Oui, oublier, il me faut oublier, tout oublier.

Aujourd'hui, je suis devenu une 5e planète. Ainsi, j'ai appris quels étaient les 4 autres planètes. Parmi ces noms, il y en a un qui m'est vaguement familier.  
Shinreï...  
Qui es-tu pour moi ? Me connais-tu ? Me reconnais-tu?  
En tout cas, tu n'as pas l'air de souffrir que moi je ne te reconnaisse pas.  
Quand j'essaye de me souvenir, il y a un immense brouillard qui me passe dans la tête. Il ne me fait pas mal, mais comment dire ... je suis un peu flemmard et je n'ai pas envie d'éclaircir tout ça.  
Voilà que cet idiot se met à me fixer... mais c'est qu'il me prend de haut, l'enfoiré.  
Shinreï des 5 planètes, guerrier de clan mibu, tu me hais et moi aussi. Je déteste ce type et ses manières de prétentieux.  
Pourtant, malgré ce brouillard je perçois parfois certaine choses.  
Un jour que j'essayais de l'étrangler, j'ai cru l'entendre rire. Rire d'un rire d'enfant comme si tout cela n'était qu'un jeu de gamins un peu bagarreurs.  
Je déteste ces images, alors je m'efforce de les enterrer au plus profond de ma haine.

Oui les enterrer, il me faut les enterrer, tout enterrer.

_Comment peux-tu ne pas te souvenir ?  
__Aujourd'hui, je ne veux que te haïr.  
__Il n'y a plus que dans mon sommeil que j'ai des rêves  
__et mon coeur est plus lourd que jamais à mon réveil.  
__ Je commence à te détester._


	5. Frères ?

**Mon rêve s'éveille dans la mort**

**Chapitre 5 : Frères ? **

L'enfant du démon fut terrassé et c'est Keikoku qui vint le seconder. Il disait vouloir libérer Shinreï de ses chaînes, mais depuis ses rêves de liberté, Shinreï avait appris à les aimer. Il était devenu réellement fidèle aux Mibu et peut-être est-ce pour ça que la traîtrise de Keikoku l'avait touché. A propos de lui, Shinreï n'avait plus aucun doute. Il voulait tuer ce traître et pouvoir ainsi se libérer de ce pacte de sang.

_Libéré ?  
_Mais pourquoi faire puisqu'il estimait que sa vie appartenait aux Mibu et au Roi Rouge ?  
Keikoku était à genoux, gorge contre la lame de son bourreau . Celui-ci pouvait le supprimer, mais il pensa ...  
_Tu es quand même mon frère et tu viens de tout tenter pour me sauver. Keikoku, comment as-tu dit que tu t'appelais ?  
_Luciole. Ce nom résonna dans l'esprit de Shinreï. Il lui semblait que c'était le surnom par lequel il appelait son frère étant petit. Il l'avait oublié jusqu'à ce que Luciole le lui rappelle involontairement.

Shinreï affronta le démon aux yeux de sang à plusieurs reprises et à chaque fois il fut épargné. Ce démon avait pourtant tué beaucoup de membres du clan mibu, mais pour Shinreï c'était comme s'il savait que la volonté lui manquait. Le roi des Mibu fut tué mais le pacte de sang était sans issue.  
Keikoku était le serviteur du démon et il choisit donc de le suivre avec son groupe vers la forêt. Devant les portes qui menaient à l'extérieur, Shinreï s'arrêta et déclara :  
« Je vais rester encore un peu dans le pays pour remettre de l'ordre. »  
Keikoku soupira et le traita d'imbécile. Son frère ignorait encore quelle décision il prendrait à propos du pacte, mais après ses mots il voulut partir et sans état d'âme condamner son cadet.  
« Tu n'as pas à dépendre de qui que ce soit. Tu dois être libre de partir si tu le souhaites.  
- Je te le répète. Je reste pour remettre de l'ordre. »  
Keikoku soupira à nouveau et dans le même souffle prononça un « merci » presque inaudible.  
« Ainsi, tu t'en es souvenu. » Songea Shinreï, qui eu envie d'ironiser sur la situation.  
Mais Keikoku se retourna à moitié et les mots n'avaient plus lieu d'êtres.  
Pour quelqu'un qui maîtrise le feu, Luciole n'a jamais été très chaleureux. Mais le sourire qu'il lança au maître des eaux réchauffa Shinreï plus que n'importe quelle flamme.  
Ils redevinrent frères un bref instant.

_Ca y est c'est fini. Tu as quitté ce pays maudit et moi je reste et je t'envie.  
__Plus que ton apparente liberté, j'aurais souhaité d'être avec mes propres amis.  
__Ainsi, alors qu'on est d'une certaine manière réconciliée, qu'on s'est retrouvé,  
__mon coeur se fait lourd car ce n'est pas nouveau que je commence à te détester. _


	6. La Mort

**Mon rêve s'éveille dans la mort**

**Chapitre 6 : La mort**

Chez les Mibu le suicide est sacrilège, le sacrifice lui est une marque de grande fidélité, en particulier si le Souverain-Dieu a rejoint ses cieux.

Pourrais-je vivre le restant de ma vie à proximité de l'extérieur ? Je risquerais de te tuer songeant un jour que tu es sans doute déjà mort. Et si tu étais véritablement mort, me priverais-je de la liberté inutilement ? J'en viendrais à vouloir que tu meures pour que je vives. Après tout, tu aurais pu proposer de mourir pour moi ou de partager notre temps de vie. Toi aussi, tu as signé ce pacte, bon sang ! Mais cet argument ne tient pas car nos rôles par rapport au pacte n'étaient pas définis. Ainsi, fatalement, inconsciemment, j'ai du choisir d'endosser le rôle le plus ingrat. Je recommence à me voiler la face. C'est ton rôle qui était le plus dur.  
Il est bien plus difficile de décider de sa vie et de lutter que de se laisser endoctriner. Tu es de nous deux celui qui a le plus le droit de vivre. Moi, j'ai renoncé depuis longtemps et même sans ce pacte je n'aurais pas eu le courage d'affronter le monde d'extérieur. Après l'avoir idéalisé pendant des années, j'aurai sans doute eu trop peur d'être déçu.

C'est dans un immense brasier que je me trouve désormais. Quelle ironie que se soit finalement dans les flammes que je périsse. Celles-ci lèchent mes jambes et bientôt je m'y noierais totalement. C'est contradictoire mais j'ai toujours aimé penser que l'eau et le feu pouvaient se compléter. Plus jeune, je refroidissais les ardeurs de mon frère et lui tachait de me dévergonder un peu par son impulsivité.  
Soudain, je me rend compte que des cendres dansent devant mes yeux et j'entends au loin comme des rires d'enfants. Le feu a consumé en grande partie mon corps d'adulte de 25 ans. Je dois désormais paraître beaucoup plus petit. Cette idée me semble hilarante et j'explose de rire.  
Bien sur que je suis plus petit car j'ai 10 ans et je ris. Je ris d'un rire d'enfant. On s'est enfui mon frère et moi et joyeusement je danse sous la pluie. Luciole est dans mon kimono, recroquevillé car il n'aime pas l'eau. Je l'en protège car je suis son papa et je le tiens dans mon ventre car je suis sa maman.  
Les idées que je ne parvenais pas à expliquer à mon maître et ma notion du paradis se mettent en place tout à coup. Les souvenirs reviennent, oui ils reviennent tous. J'ai atteint la liberté la plus totale: je revis les meilleurs moments de mon existence. Je les poursuis même. Je suis avec mon frère, avec mon ami et les Mibu ne nous ont jamais retrouvé.

J'ai passé du temps à protéger mon frère et peut-être devrais-je l'en détester.  
Mais il m'a offert mon nuage et mon coeur a fini par s'alléger.  
Je regrette seulement que se soit à la fin que je recommence à l'aimer.

_J'ignore quelle est cette immensité bleutée qui nous a entouré.  
__Est-ce le ciel ou simplement de l'eau où à volonté je peux valser ?  
__Peu m'importe. Dans cet endroit, j'ai à nouveau envie de rêver.  
__Luciole a glissé sa main dans la mienne et il ne l'a plus jamais retirée. _


End file.
